Fraternidad
by SonKarmela
Summary: Porque Doranbolt tiene clara sus ideas hacia Wendy


—Observándola de nuevo… —comentó una voz detrás de él.

Doranbolt masculló algo mientras caminaba alrededor del tejado donde minutos antes había aparecido. Le molestaba un poco que Lahar le siguiera en todo momento, aunque a veces agradecía esa compañía para no sentirse tan solos; otras echaba de menos la soledad. De todas formas, se enojaba por un tema en concreto que su "amigo" le estaba insistiendo en esos últimos días.

—No empieces.

—No dije nada —río el de gafas.

Ambos se asomaron un poco hacia delante. Paseando cerca del río se encontraba una chica de pelo azul, andando en puntillas y sonriendo todo el rato. A su lado, una gata blanca le regañaba por no tener cuidado y que debía acercarse un poco más a la calle para no caerse al agua. Pero la niña, de apariencia alegre, no hacía caso.

Pero entonces la muchacha se puso de rodillas y se atrevió a meter la cabeza entera dentro del río. La gata negó con la cabeza y Doranbolt estuvo a punto de usar su poder mágico por si acaso, pero no lo hizo y suspiró al comprobar que no había ningún peligro.

—¿Algún día lo admitirás? —preguntó Lahar.

—¿El qué? —frunció el ceño.

Lahar alzó las cejas. Aquello le divertía un poco.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Ahora es una cría pero estoy seguro que cuando crezca… —dejó la frase en el aíre.

El joven de la cicatriz puso los ojos en blanco. No deja de mirar a la chica azul que ahora miraba su rostro reflejarse en el agua mientras le comentaba algo a su amiga gatuna.

—No digas tonterías, no siento nada romántico hacia ella si es lo que tanto te preocupa.

—Doranbolt, he visto como la miras, como la vigilas. No hay momento en que no prestes atención a sus movimientos. Sabes dónde se encuentra todo el rato. En parte me preocupa porque me asusta lo que estás haciendo.

—Te lo repito, no es nada romántico.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? —interrogó.

Doranbolt observó el horizonte pensando en la respuesta que debía darle. Wendy ya abandonaba el río poco a poco hasta que su silueta desapareció de la vista del joven.

—No me gustó lo que le hice. Ella aceptó ayudarme en algo que no me interesaba pero que debía hacer. Sólo le estoy devolviendo el favor. La veo… como una hermana menor a la que debo proteger y cuidar… Me siento responsable de su bienestar y no puedo evitar preocuparme cuando está en peligro. Además de que Fairy tail se mete bastante en problemas.

—Así que… una hermana pequeña…

—Sí —contestó sinceramente.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

El muchacho de gafas iba a comentar algo, pero ambos escucharon un grito de una voz familiar. Al instante, Doranbolt se teletransportó cerca de donde lo había oído, mientras que su compañero trataba de alcanzarle en vano. Finalmente los dos pudieron ver lo que había sucedido y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

—¡Natsu! —siseó Lucy, saliendo.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Caíste en la trampa! Aunque era para Gray… —el pelirosa no paraba de reírse mientras se quejaba.

—Es una broma algo estúpida —comentó Erza, apareciendo también cerca de ellos—. Pero es una lástima desaprovechar una tarta de esta manera.

—¡Pero mírala, Erza! —explotó Natsu, riendo, señalando a Wendy.

—Bueno… debo admitir que está deliciosa —sonrió Wendy, sin enfadarse, probando un poco de tarta que tenía en la cara.

Porque sí, aquella broma era una tontería que solo a Natsu se le podía ocurrir. Lanzar una tarta desde arriba cuando alguien trataba de entrar sin saber quién era. Por lo que Wendy había acabado manchada de cabeza a los pies por culpa de un joven feliz. Y no solo ella…

—¡No te atrevas a reírte, Happy…!

—No me he… reído… Charle… Yo… —pero no lo pudo evitar y, junto a su fiel amigo Natsu, se pusieron a reír.

Wendy cogió en brazos a Charle y le sonrió de manera amistosa.

—Vamos a lavarnos —dijo, caminando hacia dentro.

—Deja, te ayudaremos a quitarte toda esa nata —ofreció Erza, acompañando a la pequeña.

—Voy con vosotras —agregó la rubia.

Natsu y Happy terminaron de reírse cuando, un poco más tarde, vieron la silueta de Gray caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó Natsu—. ¡Tú tendrías que haber caído!

—¿De qué hablas, idiota?

—¡Te vas a enterar!

—Ah, ¿quieres pelea? ¡Adelante!

—¡Eh! Vosotros dos —Erza los amenazó con la mirada.

Los dos muchachos se dieron un abrazo, mientras se insultaban en el oído y entraron a Fairy Tail, sin dejar de matarse con los ojos.

A lo lejos, Doranbolt y Lahar habían observado todas las escenas con interés. Hasta el último momento en que no quedó ningún miembro de Fairy Tail en la calle. Los dos hombres decidieron que era el momento de regresar, pero no sin antes zanjar la conversación.

—Puede que Fairy Tail se meta en muchos problemas, pero son muy buenos amigos y siempre se ayudan entre ellos. Wendy estará bien, Doranbolt.

—Lo sé —asintió.

—Pero, supongo, que eso no evitará que la sigas observando.

Doranbolt no contestó, sonrió y desapareció usando su poder mágico.

Y, antes de abandonar esas calles, no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos de los miembros de ese grupo mágico tan conocido, donde siempre se peleaban hasta caer dormidos.


End file.
